X-Men
The X-Men are a team of of Mutants run by Charles Xavier to promote and protect Mutant rights. They were funded by the Hellfire Club's immense wealth. History Early Missions After the Brotherhood of Mutants attacked Washington D.C., Charles Xavier decided to form the X-Men as Sentinels attacked. Jean Gray and Scott Summers recruited Henry McCoy, Ororo Munroe, and Piotr Rasputin. Their first missions were saving and recruiting Bobby Drake and James Howlett. After President George Bush's daughter was kidnapped, the X-Men went to Croatia and rescued her, fighting the Brotherhood of Mutants. All the X-Men were invited to Washington D.C. afterwards and the Sentinel program was suspended. Due to a temporary betrayal by Summers, Bush had found the Savage Land and sent Sentinels there. Erik Lensherr returned the Sentinels and attacked the capital, but the X-Men defeated him. They were later captured by Weapon X, and forced to run operations for the government squad. They broken out by Howlett who was captured significantly later, but had implanted a tracking device in himself to draw the Brotherhood to the base. The Brotherhood freed the X-Men and they fought together, defeating Weapon X. The X-Men accompanied Xavier on a book tour to Europe, but had to deal with his crazed son David Xavier and Rasputin quitting the team. Though Rasputin was successfully brought back in, the aftermath of dealing with David led to mass worldwide casualties and Drake being seriously injured, and had to leave the team. The X-Men worked in 'X-Teams' afterwards, often two X-Men at a time going on certain missions like Summers and Munroe in San Francisco, or Summers and Howlett in the Savage Land. Xavier, Munroe, Gray, and Rasputin attended a gala with the Hellfire Club where the Club tried to have Gray overtaken by the Phoenix Force. They succeeded, but Gray killed the Club and gave Xavier Sebastian Shaw's wealth before Xavier forced the Force out of her. Munroe got a call from McCoy that the Brotherhood of Mutants had tricked him and released Lensherr from Xavier's physic links. Members *Scott Summers *Jean Gray *Henry McCoy *Ororo Munroe *Piotr Rasputin *James Howlett Former Members *Bobby Drake (Injured) Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate X-Men ½: Burial Service'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5''